Training Sequel, ItaDei
by HarribelApacheSunSunMilaRose78
Summary: Itachi And Deidara Train, smex. lemon ItaDei


"Leader~sama? You called?" Deidara asked as Pein nodded and Itachi entered as well.

"Yes since our skills need to be improved, Itachi, Deidara you two are to train against each other since you both need to improve your skills"

"H-hai"

"I know you two are exellent shinobi but im making everyone train today is that understood?"

"Yes Pein~sama" Itachi said emotionlesly as Deidara started to walk to the forest.

Deidara cursed in every language known to man in his mind, why did Pein make him train with his secret crush?! Damn it! Now he was suppose to keep concentrated as the raven attacked him? Oh yeah cause it's so easy to not notice a muscular god infront of you huh?

Itachi walked behind a fidgeting Deidara and inwardly simrked. The blonde's ass was perfectly round and bouncing with each step. In his mind Itachi congratulated the blonde for being the first in his life to make him feel attracted to. That's right the asexual Itachi Uchiha wanted to force himself into the blonde and basically claim him for himself. It was hard though he knew the blonde was a virgin and a sexy one at that. He almost had to kill sasori when he found out he tried to make a move on his blonde. Truth be told Deidara kicked the crap out of the puppeteer before he tried anything.

Once in the forest they faced each other and got ready. Itachi looked emotionless as Deidara gulped and tried to hide his emotions. Deidara felt like he was going to pass out, he always tried to avoid Itachi because he might do something stupid making the raven think less of him.

"L-lets begin Itachi"

"Hai"

With that the battle started. Deidara jumped and threw little paper birds. Itachi burned them with a simple fire style elemnt attack. Deidara grimced as he noted that Itachi hadnt moved. Then suddenly the ground began to sink and tree branches began to capture all of his limbs leaving him helpless like prey.

"Damn it I fell for a genjutsu again!" Deidara screamed as he bit his lip until he bled and the illusion dissapeared. This made Deidara ponder on the level of Itachi's jutsu and why he used such a low level tecnique. He didn't have time because he noticed the taller and older raven dash forward preparing to go head on. Itachi threw a puch and Deidara avoided it as he lauched a kick to the ravens face. Itachi caught it but in a way that made the blonde blush. Itachi's hand was currently on his thigh…… The raven shouted for joy in his head when he felt Deidara's skin through his pant fabric. Deidara's nerves kicked in and panicked as his mind went blank. Itachi looked at the blonde and gasped when he fainted. The bombers body slumped forward and Itachi caught him with ease. Itachi then had to make a choice.

Leave the sexy blonde here and go to his room, masturbate about Deidara's skin for like about 2 hours and fall asleep.

OR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Take the blonde into his arms and hopefully molest the blonde into his matress for about…..oh 72 hours?

Itachi smiled and made up his mind.

_________ ItaDeiSmexyNess____________

Itachi watched as he placed the blonde on his bed and his chest rose up and down. The blonde looked hot so Itachi being a pervert for Deidara stripped him down to his boxers. When Deidara's temperture cooled down he began to slowly breathe normally again.

Itachi sighed he couldn't do this….Deidara was still innocent and Itachi had some morality left. The tall Uchiha sighed and left the blonde untouched and unharmed. He needed a cold shower though.

The moment Itachi left the room Deidara turned. The blonde was being really really naughty…..hehehehe.

'_nnnyhhaaa. Ita-Itachi please do it' a panting and naked Dediara pleaded. Itachi smirked and kept touching the blonde's entrance teasingly. Deidara moaned louder and his breathe hitched._

'_mmhhmmm why Dei? You look like your having fun already' the man smirked._

'_nnnyyhhaaa!'_

'_that's right say my name'_

'_I-itachi!'_

'_you love this don't ya?'_

'_YES!!!!' the blonde moaned._

Deidara kept on having this dream and showed it too.

The blonde pulled down his boxers and spread his legs. Deidara licked his fingers and tenderly started to finger himself. He winced at the intrusion but when he looked up in his dreams he saw itachi smilling and kissing his neck. Deidara became encouraged and contiued.

5 minutes later Itachi came out of the bathroom dripping cold dropplets and looked straight ahead. Itachi litterally had liters of blood gushing out of his nose. He clentched it as he watched the scene infront of him. Deidara was…..finger fucking himself. Itachi also listened closely as he heard the blonde moan out his name repeatedly. One thing was clear……..Itachi had enough. He had a hard time moving because the blonde's smooth skin glistened with a slight coat of sweat. His entrance had only endured one finger but Itachi would end that.

Deidara was slowly breaking out of his trance and moaned slightly. Itachi was now filled with so much lust he wanted to fuck Deidara so much he would not be able to move for months. When Deidara fully awoke he noticed his surroundings and blushed more than someone with a 109 degree fever.

"I-Itachi?! I-its not what it looks like! Where am i? G-Gomen!" The blonde said with watery eyes quickly retriveing his finger from his entrance and closing his legs shyly. Itachi growled though, he did not approve of the blonde's actions to cover what Itachi thought was his!

"Deidara, im sorry in advance but I am going to either make love to you or rape you. You choose" Itachi said as Deidara noticed the HUGE tent in Itachi's towel.

"But Itachi im-"

"You didn't answer me" The raven insisted as he possesively crawled on top of Deidara.

"I-I love you Itachi" Deidara said on the bridge of tears. He was afraid this was only lust and he was going to be used. The blonde then also noticed when he looked up Itachi was smiling at him.

"Im glad you do because I preffered choice one also" Itachi said kissing Deidara. Their lips felt plump and lingering with lust. Itachi trailed his tongue over his lovers lips to ask for permition wich he hessitantly got. Itachi ravaged and memorized every inch of the blonde's virgin mouthy. When he pulled away he looked directly into sky blue eyes.

"Itachi? Does that mean you-"

"Love you too"

"r-really!"

"yes but you are not getting away with anything so what were you dreaming about?"

"um…umm…..it's embarassing" Deidara blushed as Itachi smirked and touched the hard member pressed against his six pack.

"Really? Well if you wont tell me will I have to force it out?" the raven called out with a husky voice running his thumb along the slit of the head. Deidara gave a loud moan in return and shook his head willing to talk.

"o-oh ok. You and I were..umm"

"were?"

"having sex and you were a tease" Deidara blushed as his hair became untied by Itachi and spread all over the bed. Itachi smirked and lowered his head.

"Well that must have been a futre sighting because I am" Itachi said as he engulfed the blonde's member and began to suck. Deidara made a helpless loud ecstasy moan and clutched the sheets.

"Itachi I feel weird! I-i-i-i-I AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Deidara said cumming seconds later. Itachi smirked he really was a virgin to release so soon. But oh no the young Uchiha was going to make this last way longer.

"Well Deidara that was an orgasm"

"I knew that! K-kind of"

"well now let's see this delicous ass of yours" Itachi said as he parted the blonde's legs and licked his lips. Deidara's pink puckered virginal entrance moved in and out greedily calling for Itachi's cock. The raven twitched and actually ate Deidara. He darted his tongue in and out of the tight ring making Deidara moan even more.

"Ita-Tachi…..so good…nyah…..mmmhhmmm" the blonde moaned as a slight trail of salive clinged to his chin. Itachi kept on hungrily licking and sucking in the blonde's entrance. Before continuing though he got back up and bit down hard on the blonde's neck. Deidara gasped in pain and bit his lip. Itachi couldn't hold back and greedily shoved himeslf inside the blonde the towel falling to the floor. Deidara looked wide eyed and yelled at the top of his lungs. When Itachi noticed what he did he quickly retreated and cursed himself. Deidara was bleeding.

"Im so sorry Dei-"Itachi didn't get to finish as Deidara kissed him and switched their positions.

"Please don't be, I want it tooaaahhh" Deidara winced and moaned out in pain as he lowered himself onto Itachi's monster size 8 inches. Itachi moaned but stopped the blonde a bit.

"Dei don't hurt yourself"

"I wont So m-m-move" Deidara moaned and Itachi gently placed him in the red silk sheets and started to slowly thrust in. Deidara growled as he noticed Itachi giving him sympathy and did don't stand for it he thrusted upwards and buried the raven all the way in.

Itachi moaned loudly and got the message moving at an increasing speed. Deidara felt when Itachi hit that spot inside him making him scream at his lover to pound harder. Endless pounding echoed through the room as Itachi's balls slapped against Deidara's ass. Deidara felt Itachi grab his member and with two gentle strokes he released into their chests. Itachi felt Deidara worn out and the heat surrounding him clentch tighter making him release.

"wow, Dei you don't know how much I love you right now…"

"me too tachi"

"well im not done yet"

"H-h-h-hentai!!!"

_________ ItaDeiSmexyNess____________

"ummm Pein?"

"Yes konan?"

"umm there have been noises from Itachi's room"

"OH GOD ITACHI FASTER!!!!"

"oh god…..well lets hope Deidara can survive his libido"

"*sweatdrop*poor Dei…."


End file.
